Dear Nina, I'm Dead
by Dr. Katniss Annabeth Nina
Summary: 'Dear Nina, I'm dead.' said the opening of a mysterious letter. Nina has to find out who this person is before she finishes the letter, or she will drop dead. This time, she's on her own. Can she do it without help?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is also Shainab from the Nick message boards, if ImSO is out there, I miss you! My second fanfic on here obviously goes to the one and only Ceiling Club (1000years1 and tcheshire) and I apologize if I send you to bed with nightmares, because this might just scare you.**

~Chapter 1/Prologue~

"Elle fait du shopping d'habitude," Nina replied and Mrs. Valentine nodded, repeating oui to herself quietly.

"Oui, oui!" Amber said, and she laughed. "I do go shopping usually!" The bell rang through are ears and we got up. Amber relentlessly chattered about clothes and makeup, but it just drifted through one ear and out the other. They got to the boarding house and she excused herself for a walk. She was behind the house, and waiting for her, it seemed, was a letter. She picked it up and examined it.

It looked old, beaten up, and tattered. It had the old stains on it. She flipped it over to see her name in swirly letters.

Nina

She stepped back, startled to see it was addressed to her. She thought that it may be a start of a new mystery. Carefully, she opened the envelope and took out several pages of letters. It would take a long time to read them, but she could do it.

Then she saw the first words. She almost screamed and dropped the letter, but with her being afraid, she used some adrenaline energy to grab onto the letter.

Her premonition of a new mystery was probably correct. The first words?

Dear Nina,

I'm dead.

**OOOOOOO…**

**Mystery, no? Hee tee! Please Review! No flaming!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm gonna transfer this from paper to computer now. I wrote this last night. Here we go! Greetings from the 5****th**** dimension! :P**

_Italics=Letter_

_Dear Nina,_

_I'm dead. I'll tell you how and why if you promise to never tell a soul about this. Especially Silva. I apologize for the chills that shall run down your back as this unfolds. Turn and run if you hear it. Nina Martin, I am dead. But I have an echoing voice. I you here 'Run,' you'll drop dead. The countdown will start now._

_DON'T GO BACK._

_This will save and end your life._

_Where to begin… Ah! The rainbow. I shall use nicknames. You need to guess who they are and who I am before you finish this, or you'll be dead when you get to the end of this letter. Don't rush yourself. All the people mentioned are or shall be soon dead. So, let's start._

_A rainbow is supposed to be a sign of hope, no? I thought that then. But this one only caused a start of a series of unfortunate events leading me to where I am today. Indigo shone the brightest, and the red softer and a subtle purple finished it off in the perfect blue sky after a dreary winter shower. The colors brought a smile to my chapped lips. Elle *code name* came up next to me and admired the rainbow._

"_It's pretty," Elle said and I nodded. My hair blew into my face at the mercy or the crisp, cool breeze. Then, a slam of the taxi door. And out came from the car, Silva, the man who could've saved my life._

Nina Martin stuffed the letter into her pocket when she heard the familiar dinner bells. She could do this, her life had been in danger before. She was good at guessing things. Of course, she always had friends to help her not die. But she can't get their help now. But she felt confident. She was smart. She could do this. Right?

She looked outside the window. It was winter. And it was raining. And what comes after rain?

A rainbow.

**Yup yup! That's all for now! Toodle from the 5****th**** dimension!**

**-theKatnissAnnabethNin**


	3. Chapter 3

_Silva. He was everyone I knew, everything I needed. He could have saved me. But he was also everything that hurt me. I loved him, I hated him, I just felt something to him. Of course, he didn't choose to save me, so I'm dead. Yup. You are probably thinking that he's a terrible person. But he's not. I'm glad he didn't save me. No, I'm not suicidal. He had a good reason to let me die. So I don't blame him. You shall see his reason soon. Fate is testing us._

_He took my breath away. We all greeted him and brought him inside. He was on a special trip out of school for extra credit. I had missed him so much. We sent letters, but I longed to see his face. I ran over and hugged him. And I noticed a mark on his shoulder. It was the knot of Isis. I asked him about it, and he said nothing. Nothing at all. But I knew it was something._

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

Outside, a rainbow had formed. Amber stood there and looked up at it. Then Patricia walked up and said the exact same thing as Elle did. It was beginning to get cryptic. Who was this? And how do they know me?

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

_We walked into Anubis house and greeted all the others. There was hugs and cake. _

"_How's your uncle?" Razor asked._

"_I'm afraid Anubis has done his duty," Silva said solemnly, yet there were secrets hidden. Dark secrets. _

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

A taxi pulled up. Fabian walked out. He had come from an extra credit trip. Also, his uncle was sick.

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

"_Razor, I have a letter for you," said Fairy._

"_Oh no," said Razor. Razor was reading the letter and sat down. Grief was painted on Razor's face. _

"_What is it?" Weary asked._

"_My sister. She's sick."_

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

Patricia and Amber walked in with him. We all hugged him and said hello.

"Who wants cake?" Trudy asked. We all scrambled to get a slice of her famous chocolate cake. I ran over and hugged him. Joy hugged him. She pulled me aside a little later.

"On his right shoulder, I saw the knot of Isis. Like the mask mark. I asked him about it, but he said nothing," she said.

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

_The next day I walked outside. I was on the bridge near the school. Razor walked next to me. Razor looked tired and shaken._

"_I'm sorry about your loss," I said._

"_At least I got to see her," Razor said._

_I just nodded. Then the jasmine flower in my head dropped into the river. A tear slipped down too._

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

"Fabian, how's your uncle?" Jerome asked.

"I'm afraid Anubis-"

"-has done his duty?" I finished for Fabian. They all looked at me oddly

"You can't change fate… don't defy the fate…" whispered a voice strikingly familiar. I knew it, but I wasn't sure of whom it was. But I knew it was the mysterious letter writer. Because it was a dead voice that was echoing.

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! **

**Please review! You'll get a cookie!**

**Who wants to guess who the people are? I won't say if you are correct or not, I just want to see your ideas.**

**Because the answers are surprising.**

***fades into the darkness***

**-TheKatnissAnnabethNina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are going to kill me. I swear. MUA HA HA HA HA!**

Part 4

_Tears represent sadness or gladness. I wasn't sure what that one was for. I was glad that some were safe, and sad for all the losses that were repeatedly happening in my friends lives. And mine. It was like someone was out to get me._

_I wasn't sure who. _

"Jerome, there's a letter for you," Trudy said, handing him a piece of paper. He read it and his face fell.

"What is it?" Mara asked.

"It's my sister. She's sick," he said.

Nina looked down in confusion. This was getting too strange. Who wrote this letter? Why do certain parts keep appearing?

"_Everything is a test my sweet," said my father once. I think of it a lot, like at this moment._

_I'm reading a book on the way to class when Weary runs past coughing and sputtering. I look up. What is this sickness? Will I get it?_

_It seems that I didn't. I died differently._

Chills were running down Nina's back as she walked to school. Her cousin Grace had just died. I looked to the edge of the bridge and saw Joy there. I walked up next to her.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she said in a dry voice.

"At least I got to see her," I replied. A jasmine flower on her head fell off into the water. Then a tear followed.

_Don't try to change fate. It'll leave you messed up. That's what I tried to do._

_I tried._

_I failed._

_I lost everyone I loved._

_Even the ones I didn't._

_Oh, I'm lost. I'm halfway between heaven and hell. But of course, that isn't real. Anubis doesn't know where to put me. _

_But, he's hot when he doesn't have his jackal head, so…_

_Hee tee._

_Whaat? No, I did not say that!_

_GIMME MY PEN._

_I have to go for now. Until next time._

_Don't change fate. Truth best lies hidden in plain sight._

**So, yeah.**

**Anubissibuna: (::) Good guesses, but I won't reveal the answer! Thanks for reading! **

**BananaBubbles98: (::) Yeah, that was my intent. Still not revealing the answer.**

**Pjoperson: (::) Ha ha, nice guesses. It's actually Harry Styles. JK, JK. **

**xXRoyal Mai and Miki HimeXx: (::) Thank you! Good guesses! But still, not revealing.**

**Funbunny99: (::) I don't want to spoil, so I'll talk to you at school. And it's called Google Image Search.**

**Daughter of Hades 14: (::) Poetic? Ok! Thanks for reading!**

**(::) MY COOKIE! NOM NOM NOM**

**-TheKatnissAnnabethNina**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellos!**

**Agh, I'm listened to She Floats again… Beautiful, but it SCARES me. It's by Vanessa Carlton. You can hear screaming like 2/3 into the song… AHHHH! WRONG TIME TO MENTION IT…**

**God. **

**Now it's Hear the Bells. Not much better. :/**

**Anyway, now it's time to write Jenna. *slaps self***

Part 5

_I hope you've been thinking about my identity. We're getting to where things get interesting. You might want to stock up on waterproof mascara… Yeah. _

_I walked home and lying on the floor, painted in blood, was Fairy. Her hair was laced with black rose petals. Her face was white as snow and her hand was clutching a glass of water that was dyed red. There was a small paper by her hand._

"_That red stuff wasn't in there before. Next is wings of a butterfly."_

_No signature. Just two simple sentences. They struck in so much fear that I almost fainted when I saw her. The paper disintegrated and the glass smashed to the floor. But… why only then?_

_Wings of a butterfly._

_Another drop of blood escaped from the cut. Her blank eyes seemed the twinkle evilly and I shivered once more. _

_Who was next?_

_I wasn't sure I wanted to know._

At this point, Nina didn't want to know either.

She thought back to when her father said- said exactly what the letter had said. She widened her eyes and staggered back. It couldn't be her! She's alive! And what about Joy? Or Amber? But they're alive too…This person is confusing her.

"Everything's a test. Everything is a test," she repeated quietly. This was a test. But the cost of failing was higher than ever before.

Her feelings jumbled around in Nina's head, making her sick. She clutched her stomach and moaned slightly.

"You okay?" Mara asked.

"Yeah, just a little stomachache. Maybe from the stress of tests," she said. It wasn't a complete lie.

Then Mara coughed. Her face was beginning to get red and an unnatural shade.

The sickness.

_Risks. People take risks._

_Some people die because of it. Some barely make it out alive. Some are just torn afterwards. And since Elle died, Weary hadn't been the same. She moped around, and not even Alien could comfort her._

_I had never known her very well, but I knew that they were really close. I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't Nothing could reach her. _

_She had shut herself down._

Is Mara going to die? She thought about it while walking to class. To hide her fear and worries, she stuck her nose in her book. Alfie came by with a book as well. She peered at the title.

Superman- The Kids Novel

Typical Alfie.

She started walking to a different direction when Mara came coughing and sputtering past Alfie. Alfie looked up at her with confusion and wonder.

Like, what was going on. I wanted to know too.

_Razor was at the bridge, blank stares out to see, nothing. A butterfly fluttered by and she reached out her hand. It landed on her finger, looking elegant in the sunset colors._

_It flew away and she slowly drew her hand back. She looked down and sighed. _

_Thinking about her again. How she's gone. _

_And won't come back._

**WOW. FINALLY FINISHED!**

**Waiting for Rags to come on. BURKELY DUFFIELD GOT LEGIT ABS.**

**Hey, I was watching Rags when my dad came and threw me off the TV. Meh.**

**So, read and review!**

**Replies- **

**Thoselittlefangirlmoments- I can't reveal, but I'll say you will hate me. xD (::)**

**Pjoperson- I got that from her. xD (::)**

**TRIX19- Thanks! (::)**

**Karaliza76- Sorry it took so long! (::)**

**HoAfreak3- Unless you want a spoiler for the whole story, then no. I'm glad you like it! (::)**

**Things are gonna get a little creepier. Coming up-**

**Framing, snakes, death, and a possible cure to the mysterious disease wiping out all of Nina's friends!**

**-theKatnissAnnabethNina**


	6. Chapter 6

**Uh… sorry?**

***le guilty face***

Part 6

_A glance. That was all I saw. _

_It was all I needed._

_In fact, I hated that memory. Of that one glance._

_In fact, I won't even tell you what I saw._

_All you need is one word._

_Scratch._

_~~UMTHESEWILLNOWBERANDOMTHOUGH TSNOWSODEALWITHIT~~_

"Thank you for your purchase," said the lazy girl at the drugstore. Nina walked away with her mascara and pulled out some headphones.

Campus by Vampire Weekend.

She thought. She thought a lot. About the names, the connections, the writer… It's like a future person writing to the past Nina, which is her.

Confused? Nina is too.

It must be some sort of magic. The words only appear when something in the sequence has happened. Since she was away, she had some time.

She was glad. Nina cherished these moments when she wasn't on the edge, or her heart was skipping beats ever single breath.

Awful by Never Shout Never.

She did feel awful. What was going on? She felt like it was her fault somehow. She was missing something. She guessed she just had to move forward to find out the truth. But… the risks. Maybe she should just run. Just stop the whole thing. Or maybe she should tell someone.

This person is dead. They can't threaten her.

But Senkhara…

No, stop Nina. That's silly. This is different.

Ghosts That We Knew by Mumford & Sons.

Ghosts… Nina was started to hate them. A lot.

She saw an ad. Plane tickets to California. Home. Nina missed her Gran so much.

Misty's Mystics. Nina wanted to waste time. She didn't want to go back. Might as well.

She walked in and the door dinged.

"Ah I see you already."

The room was empty. Dark. Stuffy.

Misty Madrige sat at the desk. Her thick accent lured me in and she started.

"Ah yes its coming… a hard task, and you must do it alone… otherwise would put your tries in vain… but oh… oh…. OH!" She feel back. The crystal ball exploded.

"WITCHCRAFT!" she shrieked and Nina dashed out. "WIIIIIITCHCRAAAAAAAFT!"

~~~~YOUVEGOTATIMEMACHINEIVEGOTAG UNLETSKILLHITLER~~~~

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock girl. _

_It's more than a clock or a stupid Ke$ha song. _

_It's a timer. Counting down everyday, every second, any amount of time…_

_Until we all just… die._

_Creepy, huh? _

_This message is a clock. You can't run away, you have a limited time until you lose something, it is a clock._

_Tick tock. This is a clock. _

_~~~~YESIDIDMAKEAHUNGERGAMESREFER ENCE~~~~_

Nina walked into the house, avoided the common room. Alfie was in his room, watching My Little Pony. Jerome was out visiting Poppy and Patricia was with Eddie. Joy was somewhere and Fabian was tutoring someone. Mara was in her room, sleeping. Amber was shopping.

She had the room to herself. It's time to do what she really loves to do.

She dove under her bed and pulled out the boombox and her favorite CD. To everyone else, she loves Sara Bareilles and Cher Lloyd. Her favorite song is the one she and Fabian dance too. She lives a double life in music.

Here's her REAL favorite list of songs on her playlist Secret Scream.

Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

I Know You Care by Ellie Goulding

Up in Flames by Coldplay

Golden by Fall Out Boy

Thistle & Weeds by Mumford & Sons

The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic! At the Disco

Life Goes On by Nevershoutnever

Amy by Green Day

Raise Your Weapon by Deadmau5

In the End by Linkin Park

She shut the door and pressed play and let the music fill her.

She hated the common room. It was only because she knew what was coming. Her head pulsed, and it wasn't the music.

She thought of what the letter had been saying lately. They gave her nothing. It's stalling time until she gets the dang nerve to go into the dang common room. Now, Nina hates the letter too. She stares at the magic piece of paper. How it works is beyond her, but she felt the need to rip it. She almost did, but then new words appeared.

~~~~~~YOUCANTGOTOBEDWITHOUTACUPOFT EA~~~~~

_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ha. Ha. Ha._

_You figured it out. You won't uncover anything until you see the common room. _

_So just go there! What's the big deal?_

_You're scared. Crybaby. You're gonna get flashbacks of you parents and everything. _

_Nah nah nah. I'm being a big bully. You're being a big baby._

_But it's true. You can't get away from your fate. You can't run. Not from me. _

_Never from me. I am your blood. I lived what you lived._

_So go down the dang stairs._

_~~~~~BLUEELEPHANTSANDILOVEYOUIFYO UGETTHIS~~~~~_

Nina was furious. Furious, mad, livid, infuriated, and everything. She shut off Christofer's voice and forced herself downstairs.

Step. Step. Step. Step.

I peered around, expected to see Mara.

Boom.

Joy.

The blood in the glass wasn't red though. It was like a dark purple. And it smelled. It smelled like poison. The paper said the exact same thing. The glass shattered, the paper disintegrated, and Nina fell back into a chair. She let out a strangled scream before blacking out.

**FINALLY FINISHED. YAAAAAAAAAAAY!1**

**Ok, so….. please review!**

**Sibunaismylife- Sorry it took so long… (::)**

**The Other Side of Sanity- Good guesses… but I still can't reveal. (::)**

**Guest- Lol… Keep thinking. (::)**

**TRIX19- YEAH! (::)**

**xXRoyal Mai and Miki HimeXx- I wrote the end of this while watching Holloywood Heights… erm… Cookie. (::)**

**Its always me- Glad to know you're alive (::)**

**Pjoperson- She's dead. Now you are less confused. Your life is fulfilled. (::)**

**See ya laters!**


End file.
